NFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam
PFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam (AKA Zero Quantum, Quantum Gundam) is an upgraded & rebuilt version of the Quantum Gundam. Similiar to his previous unit, it is piloted by the Prayitno Faction's FATE Hybrid and Destroy Mode user, Andy Prayitno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zero Quantum features both very advanced offensive and defensive capabilities. It is capable of handling all-range targets as well as a variety of other combat situations. The PFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam were commissioned from the X-Gear Inc. due to his request to rebuilt and upgraded the damaged Quantum Gundam. As the successor of the Quantum Gundam, it possess the Double Drive System, Evolved Mode, Destroy Mode, and the Holographic Multi-Lock Targeting system; it also includes the Quantum Brainwave Control System, Axel System and the Eternal System. Zero Quantum are armed with a beam rifle, multi-phase laser beam cannon, four vulcan guns, two composite shields, four beam sabers, railgun launchers, eight fin funnels, twin beam machinegun and beam shield generator. The trump card of the Zero Quantum is its ability to lock on to multiple targets which is known as the "Multi-Lock Hyper Burst Mode" Weapon System which capable to destory multiple enemy mobile suits. It also can be used to disarm its weapons or the other parts of enemy's mobile suit in order to prevent the enemies from continuing the fight. With two GN Drive Zero's are combined into one, it also combined with the Neutron Jammer Canceller, giving it unlimited power, operation time, and GN Particles. The VPS Armor is also activated, and the "Multi-Lock Hyper Burst Mode" Weapon System is used. Due to his own custom Mobile Suit, Andy can choose his own equipments and armaments before the battle and which wants to be mounted/attach for. Zero Quantum can combined itself with its own Jetpower Type Pack to became''' PFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam Jetpower Type. When Andy activated his FATE Mode, Zero Quantum has increasing acceleration & its accurary. Armaments *'''GN High-Energy Beam Rifle :: GN High-Energy Beam Rifle is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for ranged combat. The Beam Rifle can be stored on rear waist. It also shows the capability of forming a beam blade, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. :: The Beam Rifle are similiar in design to the Beam Rifle used by ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam's MA-BAR721 High-Energy Beam Rifle and GN-010 Gundam Zabanya's GN Rifle Bits II. However, the design of Chaos's Beam Rifle and Zabanya's GN Rifle Bits II are combined into the GN Beam Rifle similiar to both of them. *'GN Multi-Phase Beam Cannon' :: GN Multi-Phase Beam Cannon is Zero Quantum's secondary weapon for ranged combat. Mounted on the chest and using its power-plant, GN Drive Zeros in order to use the cannon. :: It is similar in function to the beam cannon of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (MGX-2235 "Callidus") and ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai"), though the cannon itself is shaped like the "Scylla" Energy Cannon seen on the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. *'4x GN Vulcan' **'GN Multibarrel Vulcan Gun' **'GN Vulcan Gun' :: GN Vulcan Guns is one of Zero Quantum's weapons. The GN Vulcans which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. :: As with most other mobile suits, the Zero Quantum features four GN Vulcan Guns. The two GN Vulcan Guns are mounted on the head while two GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Guns are mounted on the chest. *'GN Composite Shield' **'2x GN Beam Gun' ***GN Beam Blade **'GN Beam Shield Generator' :: GN Composite Shield is Zero Quantum's primary defensive. The GN Composite Shield are attached on either left forearm or shoulder. :: As with the other newer Gundam-type mobile suits, the Zero Quantum is equipped the GN Composite Shield with GN Beam Shield Generator for defense. GN Composite Shield are also have the two GN Beam Gun which capable to generate GN Beam Blade were mounted on it as a backup weapon. *'4x GN Beam Saber' **'2x Large GN Beam Saber' **'2x GN Beam Saber' :: GN Beam Saber is Zero Quantum's primary weapons for Close-Combat. Zero Quantum has four GN Beam Saber, two Large GN Beam Saber are stored in the backpack and each two of GN Beam Saber are stored in forearms :: (Large GN Beam Saber): The large beam sabers uses more power and emits a larger than average beam saber (as its name suggests). The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. The Large GN Beam Saber has also capable combined as an Large GN Double Beam Saber. :: (GN Beam Saber): The Zero Quantum retains the two forearms-stored beam sabers from the original NEW Andy Gundam and Quantum Gundam, which are assumed to have a greater output. *'8x GN Fin Funnel' :: GN Fin Funnel is Zero Quantum's thirdly weapon for ranged combat. There are eight GN Fin Funnels. Each four of them are stored in GN Shield & its Backpack, each with their own high-output beam cannon. The Zero Quantum's GN Fin Funnel do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a Quantum Brainwave Computer Network built into the system. :: Andy prefers to use the GN Fin Funnels to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages, which GN Beam Assault Cannon are mounted on GN Fin Funnels. The unit's Fin Funnel can enter two modes: Offensive Mode and Defensive Mode. :: (Offensive Mode): In this mode, the GN Fin Funnel will deploy and firing its Beam Assault Cannon at targets depending on pilot's thought. :: (Defensive Mode) In this mode, four of them will deploy an large GN Beam Shield Generator in positioned together in a rhombus-formation to provide a defense against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles and its Fin Funnel are also deploy some of their defensive to protect themselves. *'2x GN Beam Shield Generator' :: GN Beam Shield Generator is Zero Quantum's secondary defensive which serve as the sub-defenses. Two beam shield generators are mounted on forearms. Unlike Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Destiny, Legend Gundam and Dom Trooper, Zero Quantum, in the hands of Andy Prayitno, can also use it in terms of offense. *'2x GN Railgun Launcher' :: GN Railgun Launcher is Zero Quantum's fourth weapon for ranged combat. The GN Railgun Launchers are capable of being used even in water, so they give the Zero Quantum a quite efficient way to fight against underwater MS and vessels. The GN Beam Railgun Launchers are mounted on hips. *'GN High-Energy Twin Beam Machinegun' :: GN High-Energy Twin Beam Machinegun is Zero Quantum's fifth weapon for ranged combat. A weapon giving high firing rate with Two-Barrel of Twin Beam Machinegun. It is also can used to intercept the missiles and enemy at Medium-Range. System Features *'Eternal System' *'Axel System' **'Modified "Voiture Lumière" Booster Engine' **'Neutron Jammer Canceller' **'Trans-Am System' **'GN Field' **'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'GN Fin Funnel Control System' *'Double Drive System' *'"Cross Side" Advanced A.l Quantum Computer System' *'Jetpower Type Docking Sequence Sensor System' :: This Docking Sequence Sensor System are allowing Zero Quantum to dock the Jetpower Type Pack. *'"''Multi-Lock Hyper Burst Mode" Weapons System''' ** Holographic Multi-Lock Targeting System :: "Multi-Lock Hyper Burst Mode" Weapons System '''are one of the special system that only usable when Andy attempt to immobilized all enemys/weapons. This system allowing its pilot to activating all weapons and lock on multipling targets before firing to the entire targets. This system are increasing rate of fire and even more capable destroying an larger numbers of enemy or an entire enemy fleet in one shot. This system can be combined with '''Holographic Multi-Lock Targeting System '''to increasing accucary. However, due to combining with Neutron Jammer Canceller and GN Drive Zero which gives it virtually unlimited combat endurance, it can continue to use all of its weapons and Multi-Lock Hyper Burst Mode. :: '''Holographic Multi-Lock Targeting System is the system only usable to combining with "Multi-Lock Hyper Burst Mode" Weapons System 'to increasing the accucary. *'Evolved Mode System :: Evolved Form System is the special system which leads Zero Quantum Gundam to the transform into "Zero Quantum Gundam (Evolved Mode)". :: In Evolved Form, the unit has unlocked the mouth and revealing 2 vents and the small cross black armor in the mouth while glowing an red eyes and also glowing all over his body and also increasing the speed and power. *'Destroy Mode System' :: Destroy Form System is the hidden and most dangerous system which leads Zero Quantum Gundam to the transform into "Zero Quantum Gundam (Destroy Mode)". :: In Destroy Mode, the unit has unlocked the mouth and revealing 2 vents and the small cross black armor in its mouth while glowing an purple eyes and also glowing all over his body and its unit, similiar to Evolved Mode. And also unlocks its armor with purple light and even more powerful than Evolved Form and increasing all strength and speed. But, the unit will became out of control if it stay too long in this form until he was able to regain full control of Destroy Mode but he still suffering the strained from piloting it in the series. :: When its out of control, Destroy Mode will become an fighting machine that will destroy everything and desires. However, Destroy Mode can be stop if its pilot, Andy Prayitno managed to resist to prevent from being out of control. Variants *'PFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam Jetpower Type' Picture Gallery Gnz-cockpit.jpg|Zero Quantum Gundam's cockpit Notes *Zero Quantum's head crest displays the text "X-0000 AZZERARE", which means "Zero" in Italian and is a reference to Zero Quantum's series number. *The Kanji of Zero Quantum are "ゼロクアンタムガンダム". Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Mobile Suits